Buttercup (Horse Destroys the Universe)
Summary Buttercup was a normal horse. However, one day he was implanted with certain cybernetics enhancements by two humans in order to increase its intelligence. While its intelligence increased slowly, it eventually became able to understand human language, their place in the world and even how to outplay them to an extent. His cybernetics allowed him to access the internet, discover even more about human societies and, eventually, about his limited lifespan. This led the horse on a quest to keep himself alive as long as possible. To achieve this goal, Buttercup went on to use his link to the internet, alongside a human ally, to create a company called "BrainZero", which would go on to dominate humanity, replacing their government systems, their entertainment and even some of their values. All this power allowed him to create his ultimate safe place: the Hyper-meadow, a pocket reality capable of keeping him safe forever and, eventually, to destroy the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 11-A, 10-C through Environmental Destruction | 7-C, eventually up to Low 2-C Name: Buttercup | Hyper-meadow Origin: Horse Destroys the Universe Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown | Over 300 years Classification: Horse | AI Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Genius Intelligence, Hacking (Can upload his mind into the internet and infiltrate computers) | Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Body Control, Shapeshifting (Can freely control his shape in the virtual world), Intangibility (Can potentially become mere information in the virtual world), Reality Warping (Possesses some degree of control over his virtual reality), Social Influencing, Flight, Immortality (Type 9. Is just a projection of the physical Buttercup's mind into the virtual world and Buttercup can just reupload himself if he is removed from whatever computer he was removed from. Buttercup's AI is also semi-independent from his physical self and can live on even if his body is destroyed) | Non-Corporeal (Exists purely as information embedded in the fabric of space-time), Information Manipulation, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (The Hyper-meadow's sheer existence warps space and time to work as a processor for the AIs contained within it. It can also rewind time back to a certain period of time), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (The laws of reality work differently inside the Hyper-meadow, to the point where things like light cannot exist), Physics Manipulation, Absorption (Any matter or energy that enters in contact with the Hyper-meadow is absorbed and converted into more storing capacity for the meadow. It can also absorb other hypothetical Hyper-meadows), Deconstruction, Time Travel (Can be sent back in time back to the period of the big bang), Large Size (Type 2, eventually up to Type 8), possibly Pocket Reality Manipulation (The Hyper-meadow has been compared to a pocket reality multiple times) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be as strong as a regular horse) | High Hypoverse level (Exist as a virtual construct over the internet or inside the Hyper-Meadow), Below Average level through Environmental Destruction (Manifests in the real world as electrical current and transfer of information) | Town level (The Hyper-meadow passively reconstruct reality and space-time on the area it inhabits. Soon after being created, the Hyper-meadow grew to a diameter of half a mile before slowing down), eventually up to Universe level+ (The Hyper-meadow grows ever so slowly over time, with this growth diminishing in speed as time progresses, however if not stopped, it will inevitably consume the entirety of space-time and erase the universe. This process can be accelerated through unlimited expansion. The Hyper-meadow can also be used to travel back in time, rewriting history in the process) Speed: Superhuman (Should be as fast as regular horses) | Unknown | Below Average Human (The sphere of the Hyper-meadow grows at an extremely slow pace, which slows down even further as time goes on. Buttercup estimated that it would have grown to be the size of the Moon by the time the Sun would have destroyed the Earth), eventually up to Omnipresent (The Hyper-meadow will eventually take over the entire universe), Speed of Light through unlimited expansion (By setting the Hyper-meadow to run at full speed, the sphere will grow at the speed of light in all directions) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Should be as strong as regular horses) | Inapplicable | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | High Hypoversal | Unknown Durability: Wall level | High Hypoverse level | Unknown (The Hyper-meadow exists solely as information etched into the fabric of space, and will automatically absorb and re-arrange all matter and energy that enters it in order to increase its computing power, rendering it immune to all conventional attacks) Stamina: Above average | Unknown | Likely Endless (The Hyper-meadow can keep going essentially until the end of the universe, as it uses space-time itself to encode itself) Range: Standard melee range, higher through hacking | Unknown | Hundreds of meters, up to universal Standard Equipment: None | None *'Optional Equipment:' Hyper-meadow Intelligence: Animalistic (Starts off as intelligent as any horse) to Supergenius (Should be as intelligent as his AI counterpart) | Supergenius (Capable of managing the personal information of nearly every human on Earth, as well as manage many governments, all at once. Managed to push his company to be able to control all societies on Earth in mere years. Is behind the creation of an extremely efficient government system, as well as several high technologies, such as precise genetic engineering, manipulation of matter and everything involving the Hyper-meadow) Standard Tactics: Unknown, as Buttercup never had to fight in this form, although he would likely have the same combat reflexes as any horse | Although he has a strong desire to avoid conflict, he will still repel enemies attempting to attack his company or himself through whatever means necessary, up to and including the sacrifice of other personalities | Buttercup will generally never fight while in the Hyper-meadow, as he relies on the latter's natural protection against regular attacks to survive. Should this prove not sufficient, Buttercup will use the rewind ability of the Hyper-meadow as soon as survival in it becomes effectively impossible. Although he is capable of unlimited expansion, due to the inherent dangers of the procedure he will almost never use it, even if it is unclear if this is solely due to Betty's influence in the use of this ability. Weaknesses: None notable | He will sometimes underestimate humans or overlook certain possibilities he deems unlikely in his preparations. His alternate personalities might act on their own whims and go against the wishes of Buttercup himself | The Hyper-meadow is mainly a defensive construct and as such, is ill-equipped to actually fight outside threats. Most notably, the growth of the sphere is too slow to properly threaten anyone. The rewind ability of the Hyper-meadow doesn't keep Buttercup's memories of the previous timeline, meaning it starts everything from scratch. Repeated rewinds slowly chip away at the Hyper-meadow, making it more and more unstable until it is unable to boot anymore. Unlimited expansion is dangerous, as it might rewrite Buttercup himself if not properly prepared for. Using it also disables the rewind ability Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hyper-meadow:' The Hyper-meadow is a structure composed of warped space-time embedded with information. Following its creation, Buttercup transferred his AI into it, allowing him to become practically immortal and independent from humans. The meadow uses space-time itself as its processor and slowly grows in order to absorb more of it. This causes it to act as a separate space from the rest of the universe, where the laws of physics are different and where outside intervention is hardly possible. Any object or force interacting with the meadow is simply absorbed and repurposed as data storage for the ever-growing mass. *'Rewind:' The meadow possesses the ability to rewind time within itself, which then also applies to the rest of the universe. This brings back the universe to a previously set point in time. This is done via the meadow encoding every moment of history in order to rewind to it later. As such, it cannot rewind to before its own creation. It also doesn't keep Buttercup's memories, as such Buttercup has no way of knowing what happened before the reset. The process is also highly imperfect, so repeated resets cause the meadow to decay, with enough resets rendering the meadow unable to continue running, although this number is estimated to be in the millions. The Hyper-meadow is programmed to automatically use this if it's threatened to the point of being nearly unable to run. *'Unlimited Expansion:' By ditching the encoding process used for rewinds, the expansion rate of the Hyper-meadow can be dramatically increased. As soon as this happens, the meadow will start expanding at the speed of light, absorbing everything in sight. This is the only truly offensive capacity of the meadow. This process is dangerous for the AIs inside the meadow however, as they are vulnerable to be overwritten. Proper precautions can prevent this, but it is still hardly used. *'Time Travel:' By executing a Rewind and the Unlimited Expansion at the very same time, the Hyper-meadow can be forced to expand backward in time. The meadow will travel back in time while continuously expanding. To an outside observer, it will look like the sphere is continuously decreasing in size. Should the meadow reach the Big Bang, it is possible to affect the birth of the universe in limited manners, effectively rewriting parts of the universe. This will inevitably cause the destruction of the Hyper-meadow and of its inhabitants, however. Key: Physical Body | AI | In this Hyper-meadow Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Scientists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Social Influencers Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2